


B E A S T I A

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets stuck as a wolf, and of course he picks that time to have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B E A S T I A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idratherwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/gifts).



> This was written as a pinch hit for [Ashleighblogs](http://ashleighblogs.tumblr.com/) for the [Sterek Secret Santa](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!
> 
> Unbetaed, but at least given a more thorough editing than when it was submitted.
> 
> EDIT IN 2017: it has come to my attention really quite late in the game that "bestiality" is spelled without an A in it. Which just goes to show why a beta is always a good idea, lol. Anyway, I can't really fix it without changing quite a bit of the fic, so I've decided to just let this fic stand as a case in point as to why betas are important. So, yeah. I'm owning this mistake, heh.

After the third time Derek flinched when Stiles pressed a gentle kiss to one of his soft, furry ears, Stiles finally snapped.

 

“Okay, what? What is it? What am I doing wrong? I'm just touching you, and not even bad-touching you! Just touching! Casually! Why are you acting like I'm hurting you?” He paled suddenly. “I'm not, am I?! Oh, my _god_ , don't just bear it for my sake, you absolute _idiot_ -”

 

He was cut off by a huge paw slapping against his face, aiming for his mouth, but mostly just smacking him on the nose. It did the trick though, and Derek glared at him, obviously conveying his usual “ _shut up, Stiles_ ” just fine through his wolf eyes.

 

“Okay, fine, then what is it?”

 

Derek made the defeated head slump he'd taken to doing every time he wanted to say something but couldn't, thanks to his lack of human features, going on three days now. Stiles had in a stroke of brilliance, if he did say so himself, set up a tablet so Derek could write, scrolling through full-screen sized letters one at a time to manage very basic communication. So Stiles put it in front of Derek and waited while he scrolled and typed with his dinner-plate sized paws.

 

W H Y

 

“Why? Why, what?”

 

Derek huffed and licked Stiles' ear.

 

“Why the kissing? Because I love you, dude, I thought the last five years kinda made you aware of that.”

 

Rolling your eyes should not look that exasperated on a wolf, but if anyone could pull it off it was Derek Hale.

 

B E A S T-

 

“Why would I love you any less when you're a wol-”

 

-I A L I-

 

“ _Woah_ , hey, hang on, what the actual fuck?!”

 

Derek shrugged and stared, obviously thinking he'd made his point, and was now waiting for Stiles to see the wisdom of his words. Or his one partial word, as it was.

 

“Seriously, Derek, it's not like I'm humping you or anything!”

 

The wolfy glare of disapproval was just as useless as it was coming from a human-shaped Derek, and he just glared right back.

 

“No, seriously man, it doesn't matter what wrapping you have, it's still you inside! I love _you_ , not your looks.”

 

Another glare.

 

“Yes, I love your whole toned six-pack look, and I will tap that as much as I possibly can while we're still young and spry. But, Derek... I want forever with you. I wanna watch you grow old, and I don't care if you go wrinkled, fat or riddled with backne, I'd still wanna touch you, all the time.” Stiles deflated a little, because suddenly he worried that Derek didn't understand. Maybe it wasn't the same for him. Maybe Derek wasn't planning on forever.

 

Derek was giving him a strange look, ears drooping slightly, And Stiles cursed the fucking spell that was keeping Derek wolfy, because they could really use a talk just then.

 

“Look, it's fine, we'll talk about this later.”

 

That made Derek plant a paw on his chest and bark him right in the face.

 

“Dude!” Stiles protested, but didn't shove Derek off. Obviously they were doing this now. He cleared the tablet of the last words and laid it out for Derek again. He scrolled so fast with his paw that he got a few letters wrong, but as it progressed, Stiles slowly dropped his jaw.

 

M A R Q Y M F

 

“Marry you?” Stiles whispered, wide-eyed, and Derek nodded gravely.

 

“Oh... my _god_ , you did _not_ just propose to me as a _wolf_! I can't believe this! How could you do this to me!?”

 

I S T H A T N O

 

Stiles grabbed Derek by his neck scruff with both hands and looked him in the eye. “No! That is not a no, dumbass! But I am not giving you a yes until you have opposable thumbs again! Are you hearing me Derek?!”

 

Derek nodded, looking gratifyingly chastised, and Stiles shook the fur in his hands once for emphasis before letting go again, a smirk growing on his face.

 

“Oh, and I want flowers. And dinner. And you gotta go down on one knee. Gotta do it right if you wanna get with this,” he said, making a sweeping gesture down his body, which made Derek huff and hop off the couch.

 

“Wait! Come back! You can't run off! We can't argue now, Derek! Not until you can un-wolf and we can have hot make-up sex! Derek!”

 

End.


End file.
